Modern businesses utilize management and information technology to design, enact, control, and analyze operational business processes involving humans, organizations, applications, documents and other assets. Software may be provided to help with implementing and executing business processes.
A human capital management (HCM) system may automate various human resource processes. For example, an HCM system may automate the functionality of hiring a new employee, terminating an existing employee, reassigning an employee, granting extended leave, etc. Each functionality may require one or more approvals before the request is granted, and the HCM system automates the process of generating the appropriate requests and collecting completed approvals before granting the request if the process was successfully completed. In addition, an HCM system may provide various workforce analytics, which quantifies various aspects of human resources management within the HCM system. To set up such a process, various data sets, databases, and maintenance tools or “business processes” are required.
Business processes may be implemented on an application platform as business scenarios. The application platform may include a plurality of objects, each object represented by a node in a hierarchy. The nodes may be related to each other in child, parent, or sibling relationships. There may be multiple types of objects in the system, each object type including its own unique information.
The nodes may be navigated via a browser. The browser is a software application that enables a user to display and interact with the nodes. For example, a user may navigate among nodes based on their relationships. The nodes may be browsed based on the information associated with each object type.
Previously, a browser was hard-coded with node information and how to handle each node. This complicated the maintenance of the browser, as any changes in node structure required revisions in the browsers. As objects in a system may be extended or added to improve functionality, maintenance of the browser becomes a serious challenge.
Thus, a need exists to provide additional browsing capability to browsers when new objects are added to a system.